Awkwardjumpstartstalling Conversations
by RenegadeChicklet
Summary: James couldn’t help but notice that thin-limbed girl in the corner, her gorgeous green eyes smiling… But does she notice him? The Tension and the Terror, Straylight Run. SongficOne shot.


**Awkwardjumpstartstalling Conversations**

**Summary:** James couldn't help but notice that thin-limbed girl in the corner, her gorgeous green eyes smiling… But does she notice him? The Tension and the Terror, Straylight Run. Songfic/One shot.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Lily, James, _or_ Sirius… And that seriously sucks…

_**All the boys voices cracking**_

_**Oh, the moaning half tones**_

_**Come summertime, we're all the same age here**_

James couldn't help but notice that thin-limbed girl in the corner, her gorgeous green eyes smiling—flaming red hair draped seductively over her shoulders…

_**All the tension and the terror**_

_**Thin limbed gorgeous green eyes smiling**_

**_And I'm going straight to hell_**

"Hey mate!" Sirius jumped over the couch and landed with a _thump_ by James. Noticing the odd _lalalalala_ look on his face he knew only one thing could be on his best friend's mind. "Nervous, Prongs?"

"W-what?" James shook himself awake, still eyeing Lily and the group of flirtatious boys that were now surrounding her.

"Make a move, dammit!" Sirius shook his head, bewildered that James hadn't already done so. "You've asked her out 86 times since first year and then you just **gave up** fifth year for no fucking reason!"

**_All the possibility and promise just weighs on me so heavily_**

**_And I try but I'm not convincing_**

**_Your lips, they pout and twist_**

"Figured enough was enough," James shrugged, watching the way her lips moved almost hungrily as she spoke. Oh god how he'd love to kiss those luxurious, red, red lips…

"Jamsie boy, stop staring like that and pull yourself together," Sirius hissed from the corner of his mouth, "She's coming this way!"

And she was; her white, angelic outfit clung to her wonderful, curvy body and brought out the blush in her cheeks—

"Wait," thought James, blinking in surprise. "She, she's…"

"Hello Potter." Lily Evans giggled happily as if she had been a six year old who had been granted Christmas a month early.

**_And I die trying just to keep myself from kissing you._**

"Uh, hi." James successfully pulled up a genuine me-nervous-never smile from out of no where and stood up to offer her the seat next to him. But he had never felt so anxious in all his life…

"You're nervous, James." Lily smirked, but was really taken aback; she knew the smile was real, but something inside helped her recognize his anxiety…

"I, uh, it's just getting a bit hot in here," James gave his lame excuse and asked her if she'd like to take a walk outside with him, thinking, "_How could she tell?_"

**_You take in everything with a certainty I envy_**

**_It's somehow all I need_**

**_Just keep me guessing please_**

"So," Lily almost stuttered, "Uh, the game was great."

James smiled his thanks, "Yeah, it was tough, but we won in the end."

"It's a beautiful night," She changed the subject quickly, just noticing the bright, full moon in the sky.

"Almost as lovely as you, darling." James, smirked, returning to the old, taunting, I-know-exactly-what-I'm-doing-and-I'm-quite-good-at-it James she first fell in love with.

"_But of course I can't tell him that_," Lily thought a little depressed.

**_Darling, all of these awkwardjumpstartstalling conversations_**

**_Mean much more to me than anything_**

"So, I hear that you're at the top of Transfiguration again." Lily brought up a different subject.

"Er, yeah. And you're still the Mistress of Charms." James said, hoping she'd get both meanings.

**_It comes down to me and you_**

**_And whether we're supposed to or not, we still will_**

**_We're so much better off than them_**

"I can't believe we only have one more year after this," Lily sighed, smiling weakly at James in the moonlight.

**_All the possibility and promise just weighs on me so heavily..._**

**_A look_**

**_A laugh_**

**_A smile_**

**_A second passes by and I regret it_**

"Oy! Prongs! Lils! The last dance just ended and we're supposed to head for the Common Room." Sirius yelled from the blinding doorway of the Great Hall.

"Well I suppose we'd better—" Lily stopped mid-sentence as James leaned in to kiss her lightly on the lips.

"We'd better start going out now while we still have time?" James suggested hopefully, almost waiting for her to say NO like she had the last 86 times. But this time, Lily _laughed_. She **laughed**!

"We'll see." She said thoughtfully, grinning as she noticed the lopsided, daydream smile on his face. She grabbed his arm and pulled him back towards the castle.

"I guess this is better than nothing," James thought, with a content smile. He was still a little worried about the direction they were going, but happy nonetheless…

**_Words just aren't right_**

**_Sometimes I just can't explain_**

**_All the ways you devastate me_**

**_Always on my mind_**

**Tee hee hee! I've never done a songfic before, but this one was certainly fun! I just don't know if I have the tolerance to listen to this song ever again… (I had it on the ENTIRE time I was writing this!)**


End file.
